


Still Here

by LaeliDee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaeliDee/pseuds/LaeliDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when we are gone, we stay with those we love. Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write poetry very often, and I did have a tough time with this, but since I've finished it, I've fallen in love with it.

I still haunt the halls,  
But I no longer exist.  
You do not see me any more  
It hurts you though, because  
I'm gone from your sight.  
I'm still here, I've not left you.

I lay beside you as you cry at night,  
Unable to hold you or dry your tears.  
Closing your eyes you dream,  
You pretend I am still there.  
I am still here beside you,  
I will never leave you.


End file.
